Making It To The Top
by Yuokoia
Summary: Sakura is all alone in the world, after her father figure Kakashi is kill from a kunai to the chest. Sakura blames herself for what happend. After saving a little girl as alone as she is what can happen?Naruto,Sasuke,and Itachi are back in Konha now what?


_**Hey this is yours truly, Yuokoia. I'm going to have to put a pause on All It Takes. I completely messed it up and I have know idea what I'm gonna do. And it being the end of the school year I don't have time to redo it. I've been writing this one for a while. It was going to be a one-shot but I'm thinking about keeping it going. So tell me what you think. Oh, and just because I'm doing this one doesn't mean I'm going to stop All It Takes.**_

_Warnings: Angsty, really angsty. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

_This will be done in Sakura's POV. Hope you enjoy._

_I stood here looking for that last bastard ass sound nin. I haven't felt this kind of rage for a long time. This was the last sweep of the village. Once I find him this thing, this war will be over. This feeling, this emptiness it all started about six years ago when Kakashi told me I had to loosen up a little. He kept telling me how prudish I was; even after I had sex. _

_**FLASHBACK **_

_I just finished packing all my gear up for my mission, my first ANBU mission. All my weapons finely sharpened, so sharp that it was effortless to slit a throat. I shifted in my uniform, still not quit use to the feeling. Reaching to pick up my newly issued katana, I felt his presents. _

"_Hello Kakashi-sen… Kakashi-sempai." _

"_Yo." _

_Sighing I gave into the silence. I knew he wouldn't have said anything unless I asked._

"_Kakashi, what are you doing here?"_

"…"

_I stayed silent, patiently waiting for his answer. _

"_I" He hesitated, a very un-Kakashi like thing to do. "I want to give you this." _

_He wiped out his Come Come Paradise book; that stupid little book that he used to pretend to ignore me when I wanted to know something. I gave him an are-you-fucking-serious look. He just smiled, the cress indented by his only visible eye. I took it from him, very caution of want could be happening. I examined the small book._

"_Why?" I didn't know if he would tell me, but I couldn't help it. I mean he loved his perverted books._

"_I thought you might need some help on your next mission." His answer would have made sense if he didn't just give me that little book._

"_So, you give me porn?"_

_He laughed, for a minute before getting oddly serious. "Sakura, I just want you to know, that,…" He hesitated once more. "That your not ever alone. No matter how you feel, not alone." _

_It was the most feeling I'd ever get out of the normal stoic man. I knew he was trying his hardest to be a replacement father for me. After losing both Sasuke and Naruto, I all to soon lost both of my parents. He saw me struggling to remain strong. It was to only thing we really, I mean really shared in common. Guilt. _

_Even more then the ever lurking loneliness that always seemed ready to consume us both. Guilt, guilt that it was my fault I wasn't strong enough to stop them both from going off to probably get themselves killed. Guilt that I wasn't a good enough daughter, I didn't even know my parents. I knew Kakashi felt even more guilty about letting them leave. It was the only thing that kept us going. Knowing that if we gave up, he'd be just like his father, and I'd be a weak as they all said._

_The mission itself was easier then expected, too easy. We were slowly starting to kill of all of Sound and the __Akatsuki. We blew up a small Sound based, easy, nobody was really there. On the way back to Konha we realized what went wrong. We were set up. There was anywhere between 70-85 of these sound nin. There were 8 of us, just us two teams._

_Kick, jab, punch, slice, blood, kick, jab, slice, blood. It was sickening how much blood there was. The rusty iron smell seeping into my nose, so thick you tasted it as you breathed. Most of the were dead after a hour of nonstop fighting. Three of our comrades lay fallen on the ground of Sound. Bloody and tattered, it was a pitiful site to see. Ones guts lay half way out of his belly that was completely slit open. They were down to 5, watching my fellow Black Ops move, cut, slice, blood. Then there was one. He was the best he hide his charka well._

_I couldn't find him, I was so low on charka I could barely see. I felt the kunai hit my back, I quickly turn and sent the opposing nin into a tree. Where he laid dead soon after. I felt the impact, but it never made it's way into my back. I almost didn't want to know what just saved my life. I pull the kunai out with a tarring noise. Paper. Book. Kakashi's book. I pulled the small orange book that was stuffed into the back of my pants. _

"_Kakashi."_

_I could fell the ANBU's stares at me. I ignored them. It was to be expected. How would this rookie girl with pink hair know Kakashi the Copy Nin. _

_I muttered so softly I was surprised I heard it. "You can save my life without even being here." I vowed never to leave my house with out book, my little orange savoir. _

_It took us five days to make it back to Konha, when it should have took us three. As soon as I walked into the village I felt the heavy weight of what happened. Buildings were cracked and destroyed, it was painfully obvious that many were lost. We had debriefing in the morning, I need rest. Without it there was nothing I could do to help. Leaving with the intentions of finding Kakashi, I ended up home that night. I slept. It was an uneasy sleep, I could feel something was wrong. _

_The morning of debriefing Lady Tsunade asked me to stay after. It at first started off innocent enough. We drabbled on for a few moments about unimportant thing. Before I knew what was happening she sprung on me that Kakashi was dead. A kunai through his heart, right were he used to keep his book. He left everything to me, everything. In his will it said he had no other living relatives and that I was the only person who he trusted with his things. _

_It hit me hard, my head spinning. I couldn't see or feel anything around me. Guilt it was my fault, I had his book. If he had it, if he had it he'd be here. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead; not him, not Kakashi. He's always saving me, why cant I save him? Why can't I help those I love. Why does everything I love die? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

_Tsunade said he wouldn't have felt a thing. Does that matter though? He's gone because once again I was to weak. I'm always to weak. I could stop Sasuke. I could help Naruto. And, and I could save Kakashi. I couldn't stop his pain, I only worsened it. It hurt, the pain. Then it stopped, I went numb, blocking out everything. I worked, trained, and bleed. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_I felt him, then I heard him, then I saw him. He stood next to a same blonde girl. She was a mini Ino, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looked terrified, she looked so positive that she going to die. She was trying to hard to hide the fact that she was scared, a real ninja in training. That thing was laughing, it was cold and eerie. _

"_Hello little ANBU. What are you going to do, kill me, or save her?" She stiffened from the threat. _

"_Both. Now girl, close your eyes you mustn't see this." I tried to keep my void of that harsh tone I was accustom to using. She quickly shut them, not wishing to see her own death._

"_Really Pinky give it up. There's no way your really ANBU. Too small, to pink." He laughed again. He really thought he was going to walk out of these gates alive._

_I grinned like a madman under my mask. Shifting it slightly, I felt three chakra signatures closing in. They were familiar, too familiar like I should know them right off the bat. They gave me just the distraction I needed. In one quick flash step. I was standing right in front of him. My hand coming into contact with his face. Forcing my charka into his face, the back of his head ripping open. His blood fling along with chucks of his brains. _

_My masks slipped some more before falling off. The small girl opened her eyes as she throw herself into me. I let a small smile slip onto my face. These were the few times I felt need, cared for. It reminds me why I let myself get hurt over and over. I picked her up cradling her in my arms. Something I'll never get to do with a child of my own, so a savor the time I have to do it now. _

"_Sakura!" The high pitch male voice echoed in the silence of the village._

_Turning letting my black cloak wrap around the hysterical girl. I was shocked, but I know you couldn't see it on my face. There stood Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi. I thought of what I should do for about three seconds, before turning around and picking up the mask. Making sure to keep the blonde girl in place as I put the mask back on my face._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Naruto please follow me to the Hokage Tower. Lord Hokage the 6__th__ would most likely want to see you." _

_Naruto resembled something like a 4 year old girl who just saw her puppy tortured then killed in front of her by her parents. So caught up with the fact I would talk to him that he missed I said 6__th__ and not 5__th__. Sasuke and Itachi caught it, it was obvious with the flickers that went on behind their eyes. Both of my teachers were dead. _

"_Bu but Sakura-chan, aren't you.." _

"_Uzumaki-san, if you looking for Haruno-san you can check the hospital or her apartment. I have no name, I'm Captain ANBU-san."_

_He went to say something, he wanted to so bad. Lucky Itachi stopped him, he was ANBU, he knew why I didn't say I was Sakura. Even though they knew I was. The girl, Blondie as I dubbed her, was asleep. I walk off towards the Tower, they followed closely behind. Rocking Blondie slowly in my arms I tried to keep my attention on this, I the rest of my life to see the rest of the people I love die. _

_This, this I only have now. No matter how much I want to have a child of my own. I can't It will never happen. I was alone coming into this world I'll be alone leaving it. She snuggled into in her sleep, unconsciously seeking my body heat from me. Clingy to me like her life still depended on it. I just held tighter, I didn't want to let her go. _

_I didn't know what was going to happen now. This girl couldn't have had parents, the way she was so ready to die. My Blondie was alone, just like me. These people that I use to know are back. I'm not sure what to do. I can't be with anyone else, I don't remember how. Walking into the Hokage Tower, I think, I think that there might be hope. I won't put my faith in it, I cant be disappointed in it again. But if something good can come out of this. _

_Maybe we can all move on, now that this war was over. But I wouldn't hope. I'll just try, try to move on. I'm at the top of my rank. Can I take my happiness to the top too. I knock on the door that could change my life. I take a deep breath a prepare for the worse, I didn't know what would happen. I can only try not to get hurt. _

_**End. Ok I hope you enjoyed this. So tell me if you think I should continue this story. Or if you want me to a squeal. I'm thinking of making this a SakuraXItachi , so tell me what you think. If I continue I'll update this **__**after**_** I update All It Takes. **


End file.
